the_pack_of_ephemeral_spiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tala
"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." -'''Albus' Dumbledore'' ''Introduction '' A lone figure dragged themself up the side of a mountain, large, monstrous shadows being cast out around them. They stopped to rest on a large plateau halfway up the mountain, where the snow was blowing down from the sky in a mild blizzard, limiting any but an experienced wolf's sight to just a few feet in front of them. The figure made it's way to a large, sheltered pool that it had saw just a few moments before, when the blizzard wasn't howling to the world of it's power. When they reached the pool the figure gulped down a few mouthfuls of water greedily, as if it hadn't had water in days. "Just some rest, (y,n), and then we can move on..." The figure took shelter inside a small cave near the pool, where the moans and cries of the blizzard were muffled by inches of compact stone. They curled up in a tight ball in the back of the cave and let exhaustion take over, putting them to sleep in just a few moments. ~ When the figure awoke, the first thing they noticed was a small silhouette sitting just outside of the cave. It seemed to be waiting for something, by it's stiff and straight posture. The figure got up and walked cautiously to the entrance of the cave, where the blizzard had paused for another day, and the bright light of day shone down on the small wolf's pelt. It was a rather small, white and silver she-wolf. Her fur was blown back by the breeze of the storm earlier, yet the look on her face showed she wasn't bothered by it one bit. Her eyes were a very dark midnight blue, starkly contrasting with her light-colored pelt. It seemed as if she were an Arctic wolf of some type. The she-wolf got up and turned to face the unknown figure, her eyes narrowing. The two unfamiliar animals gazed at each other for what seemed like moons, until the she-wolf said cautiously, "Hello, my name is Tala. What are you doing here, in the territory of the Pack of Shadowed Paws?" "I've been travelling for a while, looking for my family. I just happened to wander here, last night," The other figure responded, shrugging lightly. "Ah, I had lost my family as well, but then I met the Pack of Shadowed Paws. Perhaps you could make a home here, as well?" "I-I don't know. Wouldn't they be hostile, because I trespassed?" "They were to me, at first. But then they heard my story and offered to take me in." "Perhaps I'll meet this Pack. Yes, I think I will. But, I'm curious... What's your story?" "You'll just have to wait to find out. Now come on, I'll have to take you to meet Dusk and Nyota." Tala set off down the mountain, in the opposite direction of where the original figure had come from. "Are they the alphas?" "Yes, they are. Just wait to ask any questions until we get back though, because sitting there all night can really make someone tired, and hungry." Tala helped the original wolf down the mountain, then she disappeared into the forest, the other wolf following suit. "Perhaps I can find a new home here, with a new family, like Tala said... Oh, I hope they accept me into the Pack!" '' Basic Information'' Name : '''Tala '''Username(s) : '''Littlehowler120 (AJ), Littlehowler120AJ (Wiki) '''Nicknames : '''2Hawt4U (from 2 Hawt For Dem), Talabb, Talasalsa, Talachan '''Species : ''Canis Lupus Arctos'' (Arctic Wolf) Sex : Female Age : '''27 moons '''Sexuality : '''Heterosexual '''Spirit dog : '''Ice dog '''Sin(s) : '''Greed/Insanity? '''Birthday : '''July 18 '''Voice : '''Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, who is from the Harry Potter movie series. '''Group/Pack/Clan : '''The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits '''Rank : '''Harbinger '''Former Trainee Mentor :' Cian '''Past Inhabitant(s) : 'The Pack of Shadowed Paws '''Theme song : '''Idk o.o '''Crush(es) : '''1, BUT I AIN'T TELLING Y'ALL, YOU SHIPPERS Tala's Relations [ '''Format: Status/Gender/Alive or deceased/Location ] Mate : ' N/A '''Former mate(s) : ' N/A '''Parents : Frost [ F / Unknown / Location Unknown ] Steve [ M / Deceased / Location Known ] Siblings : ''' N/A '''Nieces and Nephews : N/A Offspring : N/A ''Tala's Appearance '''Height : '''3'9 as a trainee. 2'3 as an adult. (From paws to ears) '''Length : '''17 inches as a trainee. 59 inches as an adult. (From tail to nose) '''Pelt : '''Tala has a white overcoat and a light gray undercoat. She has white swirls on her body, that appear on her undercoat seldomly. '''Eyes : '''Tala has very dark midnight blue eyes, which starkly contrast with her white and light gray coat. '''Body Flaws : '''Tala has a nick in her left ear and a small scar on the right corner of her mouth. '''Body Proportions : '''Tala has a thin body, a small head, small paws, and a long fluffy tail. Her haunches are slightly larger than her forelegs. '''Extra : '''She smells of snow and trickling water (go to 'Tala's Backstory' for more details). Tala's'' Personality '' ''Reserved/Quiet: ''Tala found that she enjoyed being alone when she was traveling by herself, and it soon grew into a part of her personality. She tends to be alone or with close friends, and doesn't really share much about herself. When she's in a large group she'll tense up and become really quiet. ''Logical: ''Tala has nearly always been a logical thinker, and usually doesn't think irrational things unless she's acting crazy (see ''Crazy/Psychotic). She became this way after having to survive on her own for a moon (see Tala's Backstory). Self Conscious: ''Tala became self conscious when she joined POSP, assuming that they'll all judge her for being an "outsider". She's been self conscious of herself ever since, not wanting to mess up on anything (see ''Perfectionist'' ''for more details). '' ''Perfectionist: Tala was born OCD. She never liked anything out of place, and she absolutely hates mess, or messing up on anything. Sometimes she'll tell off wolves for being sloppy around her. ''Controlling/Strict: ''Tala can be controlling at times, whenever she is put in charge of a project. This clashes with her OCD side, so if anyone does something slightly out of place when she's in charge, she'll tell them off and become even stricter. ''Headstrong/Stubborn: ''Tala likes to do things her way, and will become argumentative and huffy if someone forces her to do anything. She also doesn't like to change opinions without solid evidence, because she hates being wrong. ''Crazy/Psychotic: ''This is when Tala justs let loose and has fun with her friends. She only does this when she with close friends, because she's scared she'll embarrass herself. ''Selfish/Selfless: ''Tala is kind of selfish most of the time, and finds herself always wanting just one more piece of prey. She will only help strangers if the situation doesn't affect her directly, but she'll always try to be there for her friends. '''''Tala's Flaws & Strengths Flaws : *She is very stubborn, and she can get into trouble because of it. *She's too hawt for everyone besides Sage, and will burn someone on sight (JK). *Being alone most of the time can lead her to have a hard time to socialize and make new friends. *She is small, so she can be easily crushed in battle. *She can be VERY loud when she wants to. *She's controlling and strict. *She's self conscious most of the time. Strengths : ''' *She is a logical thinker and that can lead to her coming to logical conclusions faster than others. *She has an acute knowledge of any animal, which leads her to know more about animal behavior than most others. *Combining the 2 strengths above, that leads Tala to being able to think up battle/hunting strategies against any animal. *She is small, so she's quick and lithe in battle. *She can goof off and cheer up people when she acts crazy. *She's loyal to any friends and family, even if she is partially selfish. *She's a good listener, and is willing to listen to stories for hours on end. *Her haunches are slightly larger than other wolves of her size, so she can jump for a longer/higher distance than them. ''Tala's Likes & Dislikes '' '''Likes : * Friends (obviously) * Observing animals * Sleeping in * Doe, as prey * Having everything neat and orderly * Cold, arctic regions * Birds, to observe Dislikes : * Judgy people * Fish * Thorns * Waking up early * Mess * Getting/Doing something wrong * Really dry places * Longpaws/Twolegs ''Tala's Backstory (As a Short Story) ''I was struggling through the snow, fighting a large blizzard overhead. Memories clouded my mind, but I pushed them away and kept going, slowly crossing the a large snow-covered field. A welcoming forest came in sight, and I pushed myself to go faster, thinking of the shelter it'd provide. § I finally reached the forest and trudged on for a while longer, looking for a suitable place to stay. I found a small cave that wasn't too far from the field. I entered it cautiously, all of my senses alert, looking for any animal that was already inside. Sticking to the shadows, I walked down a thin path that lead to a cave at the end. The cave wasn't too large in size, only big enough to fit around five full-grown wolves inside. A small pool of water lay at one end, and wet moss hung from the ceiling, looking creepy in the dim setting. The floor was slick, and as I made my way deeper into the dark cave I slipped quite suddenly and unexpectedly, crashing onto the rock floor below. '' ''"Ah, a newcomer, I see. Come in, come in. It wouldn't do to have you outside in that weather." The voice was deep and husky, and it sounded as if it was coming from my right. '' ''I struggled to my paws, weakened by lack of food and rest, and turned to face whatever that scary-sounding creature was. '' ''It was a large male wolf, his fur dark gray, hanging off of his body in clumps. He stood as if he was Alpha of the forest, looking down at me with bright green eyes that pierced through the darkness. '' ''I looked at him in fear, frozen to the spot. The wolf chuckled, then spoke, "Don't be afraid, young one. I am Crag, a lone wolf of the forest. It's my duty to protect other wolves, though, so there's no need to be frightened." '' ''Crag approached, his muzzle tilting downward to sniff me. "Are you from the mountains of the north? Your fur smells of cold nights and trickling water. You seem to be weakened, from a long journey perhaps? Take some prey, get some rest, then please, tell me your story." '' ''Crag turned and grabbed a deer haunch in the corner, that I didn't notice earlier, and dragged it back to me. I sat down and dug in, with Crag watching me in amusement and, strangely, concern. He watched every movement I made, studying me, observing the way I ate, sat, and moved. '' ''When I finished eating, Crag sat down beside me, then leaned into me, warming me. I noticed he smelled of pines. He sat there for a few minutes, then suddenly said, "I would like to hear your story, as I've stated earlier. Your sudden arrival to this desolate place awakens my curiosity. A Pack of the Shadows lives nearby, were you cast out from there?" I sighed, and, thinking of my old home, plunged straight into the story to get over with it. "No, I've never heard of that Pack before. I used to live somewhere faraway, before the longpaws came and took me. I-I guess I should start just before that... Me, my father, Steve, and my mother, Frost, were traveling with our small Pack for a place to sleep for the night. If you're wondering why my father is named a longpaw name, it's because of him having been captured, named, and then being sent out into the wild once more. Anyways, we were searching for a shelter when this giant monster came roaring up to us, filled with longpaws. They attacked my Pack and killed my father, then my mother told me to run... "But I stayed. I mean, I-I couldn't leave my family, right? My Pack and the longpaws fought for a long time, or i-it seemed that way. Finally, one of the longpaws captured me and stuck me in the back of the m-monster. From what I saw, after that, the Pack turned and ran off, leaving me at the longpaws' mercy. The longpaws got back in the monster and drove me off, for I don't know how many days. They never gave me much food, or water. After however long I was in there, they took me out to the other side of the field and left me there... '' ''"As you can see, I traveled across the field for about a moon until I reached here. I met a stray wolf while I traveled, and that's how I got these scars." All the words had come out in a rush, and at the final ones I pointed at a nick in my left ear and a scar on the right corner of my mouth with my tail. '' ''Crag stared at me for a few moments, before saying, "Perhaps you can join the Pack of Shadowed Paws? It's the one I mentioned earlier. You could do with another home..." '' § ''The next morning I was walking out of Crag's cave, my belly full. I headed east, where I was told the Pack of Shadowed Paws lived. I had already said good-bye to Crag. As I disappeared into the forest, I imagined the possibilities and chances I'd have, if I made the Pack of Shadowed Paws my new home... ''Fan-Fictions [http://animal-jam-clans-stories.wikia.com/wiki/Listen_for_the_Rustling#comm-1657 ''Listen for the Rustling ~ Sunaki (FunkySunky)] ''Tala is travelling with her family and gets kidnapped by humans. Friends '''Close Friends' *'MalkSage '(Trusts: 98%) *'NotSoHawtCian '(Trusts: 95%) *'AverageSunaki '(Trusts: 95%) *'Lokibb '(Trusts: 78%) *'RandomKin '(Trusts: 82%) *'FlappyFinch '(Trusts: 90%) *'NotAQueenXaal '(Trusts: 87%) *'CrazyFalcon' (Trusts: 85%) *'LittleKomo '(Trusts: 88%) 'Aquaintances' *'Dusk'sBigEgo '(Trusts: -10%) Y'all can add yourself if I miss ya. Plus, I'm kinda lazy O3O... ''Art of Tala'' Category:Original Characters Category:Littlehowler120AJ